Bad Day, Good Night
by Liverpaul
Summary: COMPLETA! Severus Snape e Marlene McKinnon tiveram um dia ruim. Mas à noite seria diferente. A noite haveria de compensar. SHORTFIC Época dos Marotos, Sev/Lene - NC17.
1. Bad Day

**Título:** Bad Day, Good Night

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Quinto Ano, NOMs (1976) – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR.

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR, mas a fanfic **Bad Day, Good Night**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Severus Snape e Marlene McKinnon tiveram um dia ruim. Mas à noite seria diferente. A noite haveria de compensar._

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Um dia ruim._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO UM –

**BAD DAY**

Quando Lily Evans atravessou o buraco do retrato, Severus Snape entendeu. Havia acabado.

Depois de toda aquela humilhação passada à tarde após o NOM de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ainda acontecia isso para encerrar aquele dia ruim. Sua amizade com Lily havia chegado ao fim, por causa de duas palavras imperdoáveis.

"Sangue-Ruim!"

Severus olhou mais uma vez para a entrada grifinória. Até mesmo a Mulher Gorda parecia lhe dirigir um olhar de desprezo. Ele virou as costas e começou a andar para longe dali.

– Severus, me espera! – gritou uma voz às suas costas, vinda da mesma porta onde ele estava parado, instantes atrás.

Ele interrompeu o andar de seus passos imediatamente. Por um momento pensou que seria Lily, que ela havia reconsiderado suas desculpas. Mas o tom de voz melodioso e urgente de quem o chamou não lhe deixava dúvida, só podia ser uma pessoa, pensou Severus. Ele então se virou a tempo de ver Marlene McKinnon vindo apressada em sua direção.

Sua _amiga_ corvinal era uma das poucas pessoas que – até mais do que Lily – ainda lhe dispensava alguma atenção. Mas a amizade deles andava estranha, e Severus sabia exatamente o porquê disso. Uma atitude impensada, há duas semanas, quase fez com que Marlene se afastasse dele. Porém, ela conseguiu fingir que nada daquilo havia acontecido e eles continuaram sendo amigos.

_Somente_ amigos.

– Oi Lene – ele limitou-se a dizer educadamente quando ela o alcançou.

– Oi – respondeu Marlene, e pediu: – Vai comigo até lá embaixo? – ela perguntou, referindo-se à Torre Corvinal.

– Claro – disse Severus. Marlene então enganchou seu braço ao dele sem pedir permissão e em silêncio, eles começaram a caminhar juntos pelo corredor que levava para as escadas.

Logo nos primeiros passos, incomodada com o silêncio dele, Marlene voltou a falar.

– Eu não vou perguntar se está tudo bem, eu já sei que não está – e acrescentou com tristeza: – Eu vi o quanto a Lily estava chateada quando entrou na sala comunal...

"Não, não, não, não, não..." – Severus pensou. Ele não queria brigar, não podia brigar, não com _ela_. Mas Marlene não era cega. Ela sabia muito bem quais eram os motivos das recentes discussões entre ele e Lily.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer palavra em defesa, Marlene o interrompeu.

– Mas independente do que tenha acontecido – ela completou –, ou do que foi dito, eu não consigo virar as costas pra você – e deu um meio sorriso.

O que Marlene disse era verdade. Ainda gostava _muito_ de Severus para ter que fazer isso, bani-lo da sua vida por conta de determinadas escolhas.

– Obrigado – ele disse com sinceridade e então desconversou: – Mas diga-me você; já é tarde... – pontuou. – O que fazia lá?

Ela sorriu e lhe mostrou a mão direita.

– Eu estou sem a minha aliança – comunicou ela.

Ah, a _aliança_...

A aliança do "namoro" com Sirius Black. Severus jamais esqueceria quando, dois meses atrás, ela lhe mostrou o anel pela primeira vez. Ele tinha se sentido praticamente traído quando ela abriu o seu sorriso mais lindo e anunciou que estava namorando o _insuportável_ Black. Na época, Marlene lhe disse que queria que ele fosse o primeiro a saber. Grande ironia.

– Quer _ajuda_ pra procurar? – foi o que ele conseguiu perguntar.

Eles pararam de andar, já a poucos metros da entrada corvinal.

– Não – Marlene respondeu, então soltou o braço que estava preso ao de Severus e parou à frente dele explicando: – Eu estou sem a aliança... porque eu terminei o meu namoro com Sirius. E eu queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber – ela acrescentou como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando –, já que foi por sua causa também que isso aconteceu...

A sobrancelha dele se ergueu.

– Por _minha_ causa? – Severus perguntou surpreso. – Explique.

Ela suspirou.

– Hoje à tarde, eu já estava com a intenção de terminar tudo, tentei falar com Sirius depois do NOM, mas ele me ignorou – Marlene disse. – E depois, quando eu soube o que aconteceu, o que eles fizeram com você no lago... – ela fez uma pausa, agitando a cabeça como se não acreditasse. – Eu fiquei _muito_ indignada! Voltei aqui, peguei os presentes que ele me deu e fui até a Grifinória para terminar com ele! E quando ele finalmente apareceu, ainda veio me contar sorrindo o que ele e o James tinham feito! – enquanto falava, ela gesticulava de maneira incomodada. – Sirius disse tudo com a maior cara de pau do mundo, como se você não significasse nada pra mim, como se ele não soubesse que eu... que você é meu _amigo_! Eu senti _ódio_ dele!

Severus também sentiu raiva ao se lembrar do que Black e Potter haviam feito.

– Quanto a Black, em parte eu compreendo – debochou ele. – Acho que o seu namoradinho percebeu que eu nunca quis ser _só_ seu amigo! – ele disparou, para logo em seguida se arrepender.

"Que coisa mais estúpida para se dizer!" _–_ pensou Severus. E então esperou que naquele momento Marlene lhe virasse as costas. Afinal, foi isso o que ela fez num passado não muito distante quando ele tocou nesse assunto pela primeira vez.

Porém, a resposta dela o surpreendeu completamente.

– Eu queria falar sobre isso também – Marlene disse com certo receio, tentando manter a firmeza na voz. – Você lembra... quando... – ela hesitou, por mais que tentasse demonstrar o contrário, tinha uma imensa dificuldade de prosseguir com aquilo – ... quando você me beijou?

Severus suspirou fundo. Como ele poderia esquecer? Impossível. Apesar da reação exagerada de Marlene, tinha sido o melhor beijo da sua vida.

Ele a encarou novamente, e viu nos olhos dela que eles compartilhavam a mesma lembrança.

– _**Lembrança –**_

_Ele e Lily estavam no Laboratório de Poções de Slughorn, nas Masmorras. Há alguns minutos, eles haviam começado a trabalhar na Poção Redutora, crentes que Marlene não viria mais. _

_Momentos mais tarde, quando Marlene chegou sem dizer nada mais do que um "oi" sem expressão, Severus observou os olhos dela, castanhos e muito tristes. Então percebeu que ela havia chorado. Ele não gostava quando Marlene chorava, pois sempre – ou quase sempre – tinha a ver com Black. _

_E embora tentasse, Marlene não conseguia disfarçar que havia acontecido alguma coisa, pois não estava prestando atenção em nada. Por duas vezes, quase colocara as raízes de Margarida na hora errada; então desistiu de cuidar das raízes e passou a mexer o seu caldeirão pacientemente._

– _Vamos, Lene? – Lily chamou a amiga quando terminaram de trabalhar no processo._

– _Depois eu vou – Marlene respondeu de cabeça baixa enquanto ela e Severus guardavam os materiais. _

– _Sozinha? – indagou Lily. – Até a Torre Corvinal? Lene...!_

_Severus tomou a palavra antes que Marlene respondesse._

– _Pode ir, Lily – ele disse. – Depois eu vou com ela._

_Marlene ergueu os olhos para ele, e eles apenas trocaram um olhar estranho._

– _Tudo bem, então – concordou Lily por fim, apesar de desconfiada. – Até amanhã – e saiu. _

_Depois que Lily foi embora, Severus se voltou para Marlene, ainda em silêncio. Ela continuava com a expressão apática. Ele então tirou das mãos dela o caldeirão que ela pensava em guardar._

– _O que você tem? – ele viu-se obrigado a perguntar._

_Marlene deu de ombros e um meio sorriso indiferente._

– _A pergunta é: o que eu _não_ tenho, Severus – ela respondeu com amargura._

– _Por que diz isso? – indagou ele._

_Ela suspirou, cansada. Dando-se por vencida, ela resolveu desabafar._

– _Quando eu estava vindo pra cá... eu vi... – Marlene começou. – Sirius estava lá, aos beijos com uma lufa-lufa loira... com peitos que pareciam maiores do que balaços e... – ela hesitou, as lágrimas querendo voltar aos seus olhos – ..._ _ele negou TUDO! Ele negou e ainda teve a pachorra de dizer que "foi sem querer"! Agora olha bem pra minha cara e me diz: eu tenho cara de idiota?_

_Ele a encarou sério antes de responder._

– _O idiota é ele, se quer saber – Severus disse firme. – Somente um imbecil como Black para conseguir tal feito: comportar-se como um boçal tendo uma garota maravilhosa como namorada... _

_E com aquelas palavras, Severus ainda conseguiu ver um meio sorriso sincero se formando no rosto de Marlene. Ela se aproximou mais dele e o abraçou._

– _Ah, Sev... – ela murmurou contra o peito dele. – Você só está dizendo isso pra me agradar. _

– _Me desculpe se pareceu isso, Lene – ele respondeu. – Mas é o que eu realmente penso. Eu _gosto_ de você._

– _Eu também gosto – ela disse com sinceridade. – Você é meu amigo._

_"Eu não queria ser _só_ seu amigo..." – Severus não conseguiu refrear o pensamento._

_Sua mente já ia se perdendo em mais um devaneio. Há quanto tempo gostava dela? E há quanto tempo ele havia determinado que não iria dizer nada por medo de estragar a amizade que tinham até então? _

_Severus simplesmente esqueceu-se de todas as suas reservas naquele momento e pensou que deveria "pôr as cartas na mesa". Agora que Marlene já sabia que o namorado "perfeito" não era tão perfeito assim, ele precisava tentar, e ela precisava saber o que ele sentia._

– _É, eu sou... – ele disse, levantando o rosto dela e afastando uma mecha do cabelo castanho escuro que insistia em cair sobre sua testa. – Mas eu poderia ser mais, eu queria ser mais, se você me permitisse..._

– _Sev... – Marlene ainda tentou se afastar, mas ele a manteve segura em seu abraço. _– _Eu não estou entendendo..._

– _Pra mim, não é difícil imaginar porque Black se apaixonou por você... – Severus disse, voltando a ela toda a intensidade dos seus olhos negros. – Eu sinto o mesmo..._

_Marlene queria perguntar o porquê de ele lhe dizer isso, mas as palavras pareciam ter sumido. Ou talvez no fundo ela já soubesse. Um longo silêncio se instaurou e ela apenas suspirou, fechando os olhos diante daquela declaração._

_Com suavidade, Severus levou a ponta dos dedos até o rosto dela. Lentamente, viu-a abrir os olhos e apenas o fitar em silêncio. Ele sustentou aquele olhar enquanto com a ponta dos dedos ainda brincava com os contornos delicados do rosto de Marlene: as maçãs rosadas, os olhos castanhos de longos cílios, tudo nela era delicado e belo, mas aquela boca pequena, aqueles lábios rosados e cheios pareciam pedir maior atenção._

_Ele tocou sutilmente os lábios dela com os seus, sentindo o quanto eram macios e cálidos. Marlene o encarou confusa, porém não pensou em se afastar de Severus quando o sentiu segurar seu rosto delicadamente entre as mãos. Quentes e úmidos, seus lábios cobriam os dela, movendo-se com suavidade, despertando os arroubos de paixão que ardiam em seu peito._

_Marlene sentiu uma espécie de letargia a envolvendo. A doçura daquele beijo era algo inimaginável, algo que jamais sentira antes e que nem em seus sonhos imaginou sentir tão plenamente. Era impossível resistir e ela entreabriu os lábios para Severus, sentindo o toque quente de sua língua, tão doce quanto seus lábios._

_Era como se tivesse asas e voasse para longe, muito longe..._

_Ela sentiu uma das mãos dele deslizar até suas costas e a puxar para mais perto de si, enquanto a outra afundava entre seus cabelos e a puxava pela nuca num beijo que além de doce começava a se tornar ardente. Suas mãos pequenas buscaram os ombros dele, depois avançaram entre os fios negros e agarraram-se a sua nuca, arranhando-o e lhe tirando um fraco gemido._

_Marlene sentiu-o inclinar-se sobre si contra a bancada de poções, e gemeu baixo ao sentir os braços dele se estreitarem em seu corpo, lhe proporcionando um calor gostoso, misturado ao frio que subia pela espinha ao sentir o corpo de Severus contra o seu. Queria que o tempo parasse, que nunca mais tivesse que se separar dele, de seus lábios, mas algo bem lá no fundo, em seu inconsciente, parecia gritar e se agitar desesperadamente. _

_"Isso não está certo!" – gritava uma voz insuportável dentro de sua cabeça._

_Marlene então interrompeu o beijo de imediato e afastou-se bruscamente de Severus, tendo agora as duas mãos espalmadas contra o peito dele._

– _Isso é loucura! Eu tenho namorado! – ela gritou transtornada. – Isso nunca mais vai acontecer! NUNCA MAIS! – e virou-se em direção a saída, quase tropeçando._

_Ele ainda fez menção de segui-la, mas Marlene se virou nos calcanhares e gritou:_

– _Tchau Severus! – ela disse rispidamente antes de sair dali a passos rápidos._

– _**Lembrança –**_

A pergunta insistente de Marlene o despertou.

– E você lembra quando eu disse que aquilo _nunca mais_ ia acontecer? _–_ ela perguntou, quase com desespero em sua voz. – Você lembra?

Severus fez que sim com a cabeça. Realmente não estava entendendo o porquê de ela estar falando disso agora.

E então a resposta veio. Marlene ergueu o rosto para ele e o encarou firme nos olhos para poder dizer alto e claro:

– Eu menti!

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

Oi pessoal! Mais uma vez estamos trazendo "Bad Day, Good Night" para vocês! E como em todo início de fic, nós temos alguns pontos a serem esclarecidos (a mesma ladainha de sempre RSRSR):

**1.** Bem, aqui está o resultado de um delírio! A idéia surgiu depois de ler "_A Pior Lembrança de Snape_" em OdF! Como sabemos que aquele dia foi ruim para o Sev, nós pensamos em salvar pelo menos a noite! Será que a Lene conseguiu? RSRSRSRS.

**2.** Quanto à fic, é uma **shortfic** que será postada em quatro capítulos. Afinal, como vamos postar a continuação e o NC sem saber se vocês gostaram? Nós queremos saber a opinião de vocês, e para isso, nada melhor do que **reviews**, não é mesmo? RSRSR

**3.** Essa fic já foi toda escrita e postada há algum tempo atrás, e agora decidimos reescrevê-la. Nenhuma mudança considerável, estamos apenas acrescentando detalhes que não estiveram presentes na primeira versão da fic. Esperamos que gostem!

**4.** No geral, a fic é Rated T, mas como haverá uma cena de NC futuramente, teremos que mudar para M (conforme as regras do FFNet).

**5. **Apesar de em muitos fanons a Marlene ser da Grifinória, nós mantemos a linha da snarksweetness e Kitty Pride Malfoy, em que ela pertenceu à Corvinal e é filha de Aurores (nas citações dos livros os McKinnon são mencionados como bruxos muito poderosos).

**6.** Pra quem está lendo uma fic nossa pela primeira vez, saibam que a nossa Marlene é sempre inspirada na atriz Michelle Trachtenberg, mas com olhos castanhos! Não sei bem porque, mas sempre gostamos de imaginá-la assim.

**7.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes resumo no início do cap? Então, por favor, **respeitem**!

**8. **Beijos a todos os que leram e** milhões de agradecimentos** a todos que vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**!

**9.** Ah, e quem quiser pode me seguir no **Twitter**! Lá eu vivo dando spoilers sobre as fics e também posto os links diretos das atualizações, é só dar um pulo no nosso perfil!

– NINA –

Bem-vindos de volta! :)

Aliás, é uma boa oportunidade pra quem ñ comentou comentar agora, né?

Quer ver uma "Good Night" acontecer? HAHAHA

**ENTÃO CLICA NO BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_

**E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	2. Starting a Good Night

**Título:** Bad Day, Good Night

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Quinto Ano, NOMs (1976) – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR.

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR, mas a fanfic **Bad Day, Good Night**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos: **Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 1**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Coraline D. Snape, Gisele Weasley Potter, Emily Farias, BCM, Olg'Austen, Fernando, KaoriH e Judy Snape e Ana Beatriz Scalercio.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_O começo de uma boa noite..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DOIS –

**STARTING A GOOD NIGHT**

– _Eu menti!_

No meio do torpor que a lembrança daquele beijo e aquela afirmação de Marlene haviam lhe proporcionado, Severus nem percebeu que ela já estava com o rosto próximo, muito próximo ao dele. Podia sentir os lábios dela a menos de um milímetro dos seus, encostando suavemente. Porém, antes que ela completasse o ato, ele recuou, afastando-se dela bruscamente.

– Se isso é uma brincadeira, saiba que é de muito _mau gosto_ – ele disse mais ríspido do que pretendia.

E por mais que parecesse isso, Severus não havia se afastado de Marlene para se vingar do que ela fizera quando ele a beijou semanas atrás; mas sim, como uma autodefesa que ele não pôde conter. E ela, por sua vez, quase se assustou com a agressividade de suas palavras.

– Não, não é! – ela disse com veemência, aproximando-se dele outra vez. – Eu _jamais_ faria uma brincadeira dessas! Eu... eu _gosto_ de você!

– Como _amigo_? – Severus perguntou com sarcasmo.

– Não! – respondeu Marlene depressa. – Apesar de ter dito isso aquele dia, e apesar do que eu fiz... – ela dizia frases mal formuladas, devido a sua ânsia de querer dizer logo tudo que a consumia. – Eu gostava de você, eu _sempre_ gostei de você!

– Se você _sempre_ gostou de mim, então por que não me disse isso antes? – ele a questionou sério.

– Porque era algo que eu não conseguia dizer nem pra mim mesma! – ela respondeu num grito e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente dele enquanto falava: – Eu demorei pra entender... Eu gostava de você, mas não sabia! E era _tão_ óbvio, até mesmo nas minhas atitudes... Sabe por que eu não conseguia mais deixar você sozinho com a Lily? Sabe por que eu vivia me metendo no meio de vocês dois? Porque eu _morria_ _de ciúme_! – ela suspirou. – Agora eu vejo, até esse meu _namoro_ com Sirius foi uma forma de tentar chamar a sua atenção!

– Você não namoraria Black, ou quem quer que fosse, se não gostasse dele. Se não gostasse nem um pouco – Severus disse friamente. Parecia loucura agir assim, mas acima de tudo, ele queria entender.

– Existe uma diferença muito grande! – Marlene disse exaltada. – Uma coisa é achar alguém bonito e divertido, porque essa pessoa é amigo de um amigo. Outra coisa bem diferente é _realmente_ gostar de alguém! E eu _gosto_ de você, Severus! – a frase saiu num grito. – Será que você ainda não entendeu?

– Eu quero _muito_ entender – ele disse, e insistiu na questão: – Por que então não me diz o que você _realmente_ sente por mim?

Era muito difícil ver os olhos de Severus cheios de desconfiança. Mas Marlene não ia desistir. Ela parou à frente dele e o encarou firme nos olhos antes de responder:

– Eu sinto... eu sinto _tudo_! – ela respondeu com sinceridade. – Eu sinto tudo que não consegui sentir por outra pessoa, e numa proporção que não se sente só por um amigo... – agora ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e ia se atropelando nas palavras. – Se você me perguntar se isso é amor... Bom, eu não sei, acho que nunca amei ninguém... Mas se for... Então eu posso dizer sem medo que eu amo você! É isso...

Ao final de sua declaração, ela suspirou fundo e ficou aguardando a resposta dele.

Severus seguia absorvendo o que ela dissera. Ele só queria entender _porque_ Marlene dizia que gostava dele. Mas ouvir aquela declaração tão bonita, tão sincera, tão espontânea, o deixava até desconcertado. Ele realmente não tinha palavras.

Preocupada com o silêncio dele, Marlene se precipitou, tomando novamente a palavra.

– Já sei... – ela disse se lamentando, como se esperasse receber uma resposta negativa. – Eu cheguei tarde, não foi?

– Tarde? – ele não entendeu. – Marlene...?

– Você está pensando em _como_ vai me dizer que... – ela murmurou baixo. – Você vai me pedir desculpas...

– Marlene...

– Porque eu demorei muito pra entender... – ela prosseguiu, como se sequer o tivesse escutado. – E agora é _você_ quem não quer mais ficar comigo... Como fui idiota... – e fechou os olhos, amaldiçoando-se.

– Marlene! – Severus quase gritou. Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou assustada. – Fica quieta e me escuta. É _evidente_ que eu quero e... – ele começou a falar, mas as palavras morreram em sua boca.

Sem que ele pudesse esperar, Marlene jogou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, prendendo as mãos em sua nuca em busca de apoio e tomou-lhe os lábios com toda ânsia que tinha em beijá-lo, como se aquele beijo fosse a última coisa que pudesse fazer antes do mundo acabar. E Severus correspondeu ao beijo dela sofregamente, porém ele não tinha pressa em saborear aqueles lábios doces e sentir sua língua macia numa carícia apaixonante, em sentir o rosto dela quente e úmido no seu, e o perfume de Amêndoas que provinha de seus cabelos. Ele envolveu uma das mãos entre os fios castanhos parcialmente presos enquanto a outra a puxava pela cintura, mantendo o corpo dela junto ao seu. E ela não conseguiu evitar que um gemido baixo escapasse de sua boca; o dia todo só havia pensado em sentir os lábios macios e cálidos dele nos seus e estar assim entre seus braços.

Ela começou a rir feliz, mesmo quando teve que se separar dele por um breve momento. O ar havia ficado escasso demais em seus pulmões e agora ambos tentavam recuperar o fôlego. Mas ela sorria afundando o rosto contra o peito dele, e começou a repetir o nome dele como um mantra.

– Sev, Sev, Sev... – Marlene disse, agora erguendo o rosto para encará-lo. – Você faz idéia da _agonia_ que eu senti nesses minutos que você não disse nada, quando eu pensei que você me diria "não"?

Como podia olhar diretamente nos olhos dela agora, ele acariciou seu rosto suavemente enquanto respondia.

– Eu seria um idiota se dissesse "_não_" – Severus respondeu com firmeza. – E quanto às suas palavras... Eu também posso dizer o mesmo...

De novo, Marlene não o permitiu completar a frase. De um salto, ela simplesmente pulou no colo de Severus. Apoiando-se nos ombros dele, ela prendeu as pernas em sua cintura e quando ele a segurou pelos quadris, impedindo-a de cair, ela passou a depositar beijos suaves repetidamente por todo o seu rosto, no pescoço e onde mais pudesse alcançar. A felicidade de Marlene era tanta que involuntariamente ela acabou ignorando o lugar onde estavam. Por isso, coube a Severus adverti-la sobre o comportamento um tanto "exagerado".

– Marlene... – ele murmurou contra sua boca. – Estamos no _corredor_...!

– Sem problema! – ela respondeu com graça e depois de um último beijo mordiscando o pescoço dele, gesto que o fez se arrepiar, ela desceu, firmando os pés no chão outra vez.

Com um grande esforço, eles conseguiram responder a questão da aldrava em forma de Águia e assim puderam adentrar – quase aos tropeços – a sala comunal da Corvinal.

Severus observou atentamente a sala comunal em que se encontrava, afinal, jamais havia entrado ali. Era espaçosa e circular, dispondo de grandes janelas em forma de arcos. Os tecidos de seda azul e prata adornavam as paredes e o teto era de um azul esplêndido, salpicado de estrelas. Ele estava tão encantado com a beleza daquele lugar que literalmente foi pego de surpresa quando Marlene o empurrou para o sofá atrás de si.

Como ela conseguira arrastá-lo até aquele sofá? A partir do momento em que ela se sentou de lado em seu colo e o abraçou, apertando o corpo mais junto ao dele, Severus já não conseguia mais pensar numa resposta, somente segurou a respiração enquanto ela se mexia em seu colo. E se aparecesse alguém? E se _Flitwick_ visse aquilo? De novo, ele perdeu a linha de seu raciocínio quando Marlene ergueu o rosto, rindo da sua expressão levemente preocupada.

O riso de Marlene fez Severus concentrar o olhar em sua boca. Aproveitando esse momento de distração, ela alcançou os lábios dele e ficou feliz ao sentir que, apesar da "preocupação", ele correspondia ao seu beijo, já que _ela_ não pretendia ficar somente nos beijos aquela noite. E a vontade dela ficava mais acentuada conforme o beijo deles ia se aprofundando pouco a pouco: suas línguas se acariciavam como se estivessem dançando sedutoramente, e a cada movimento a distância entre seus corpos diminuía, distância essa que era ocupada apenas pelas vestes que eles usavam.

Marlene enterrava as mãos entre os fios negros, vez ou outra os puxando na tentativa de trazê-lo mais para perto. Uma das mãos de Severus se encontrava em sua nuca e a outra deslizava em suas costas. As carícias se aprofundavam, tornando-se cada vez mais sensuais e voluptuosas: as mãos deles acariciavam o corpo inteiro um do outro mutuamente. O beijo deles também se tornava cada vez mais profundo, mais ousado e eles respiravam cada vez mais depressa.

Severus achava o beijo dela cada vez mais gostoso, mais viciante e podia sentir a excitação crescente que o tomava de assalto, e sua rígida ereção tornando-se alarmantemente perceptível dentro de suas calças. E Marlene sentia o mesmo, sentia todo o seu corpo sensível, e quando as mãos dele escorregaram instintivamente mais abaixo dos seus quadris, forçando seu corpo contra o dele, ela gemeu alto entre seus lábios, querendo que ele a possuísse ali mesmo naquele sofá, naquele momento e naquela hora. Enquanto ele beijava o seu pescoço, ela sentiu a mão dele deslizar pela sua cintura, adentrando sua blusa e tocando diretamente suas costas, o que fez sua pele formigar ao menor toque. E involuntariamente, como uma retribuição, ela desceu uma das mãos até o fecho da calça dele.

E assim que ela fez isso, inexplicavelmente Severus interrompeu seus carinhos e afastou Marlene de si antes que ela o tocasse, colocando-a sentada no sofá de frente a ele. Ele apenas acariciou o rosto dela com a mão.

– Acho que está ficando muito tarde e... – Severus disse, fazendo uma pausa e engoliu em seco. – É melhor eu ir...

Porém, antes que ele pudesse levantar, Marlene segurou com força a mão dele que antes estava em seu rosto.

– Fica – ela pediu quase com desespero, agora agarrando o braço dele. – Fica comigo...

– Você precisa de um motivo para que sejamos expulsos? – ele debochou, tentando controlar as borboletas que ele nem sabia como foram parar em seu estômago. – O sofá é excelente.

– Na verdade, eu não estava pensando no sofá... – ela respondeu, um tanto irritada pela distância e foi se aproximando dele novamente. – Talvez no quarto do meu irmão! O Mike tem um quarto privativo por ser Monitor-Chefe.

– Ah, entendo... – Severus disse cínico. – Antes de sermos expulsos, o seu irmão me mata... Não sabia que tinha desejos _psicóticos_ Srta. McKinnon...

– Nada disso, Sev... – Marlene sorriu, deslizando os dedos pequenos entre seus cabelos enquanto falava. – O Mike _não está _na escola, nem volta mais... Meu pai insistiu e ele prestou os exames diretamente no Ministério esse ano. E antes de ir embora, ele disse que eu podia ficar com o quarto dele nesses últimos dias... E então?

– Lene... – ele disse, afastando a mão dela de si com delicadeza e viu-se obrigado a perguntar: – Você _sabe_ o que está fazendo?

A expressão de Marlene mudou completamente. Como Severus podia pensar que ela não sabia, será que ele não sentia? Ou talvez... Talvez _ele_ não quisesse.

– Por quê? Você não... _Você não quer_? – Marlene perguntou revoltada, fazendo distinção em cada palavra. Ela sentia que ele queria. Depois do que acontecera naquele sofá, era quase _impossível_ ele não querer.

E não era falta de vontade, de forma alguma, mas Severus sabia que precisava agir com responsabilidade. Eles mal haviam decidido ficar juntos, e ele não queria "desrespeitá-la". Marlene era teimosa, ele sabia, mas antes de qualquer coisa ele queria que o relacionamento deles desabrochasse aos poucos, e principalmente, que _ela_ tivesse certeza do que estava fazendo.

– Eu _quero_, Lene – ele disse, percebendo que ela o encarava com raiva. – Mas acredito que não precisa ser assim, com pressa. Nós podemos esperar...

– Eu não quero esperar! – Marlene respondeu quase num grito e ficou em pé, dando-lhe as costas.

Severus suspirou impaciente. As coisas estavam indo muito rápido e não era assim que ele tinha imaginado. Ele estava no limite do seu autocontrole, mas ainda assim, ele queria agir conforme pensava ser o certo.

Marlene virou-se para ele novamente e eles se encararam por alguns segundos no mais absoluto silêncio. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

– Severus, por favor, me escute. Eu quero _muito_ que você entenda – ela disse num tom sério, e talvez nunca tivesse falado tão sério em toda sua vida. – Eu não quero esperar, porque sei que amanhã eu posso te perder pra algo maior... – ela fechou os olhos. – Essa _guerra_ maldita, esse _Você-Sabe-Quem_ maldito...

Ele pensou em interrompê-la, mas ela voltou para o sofá sentando-se ao seu lado novamente e segurou o rosto dele carinhosamente entre as mãos.

– Eu quero que você me faça sua, quero fazer amor com você pelo menos uma vez antes dessa guerra ou desse homem maldito nos _separar_...

Severus desviou o olhar do dela por um instante; sabia do que Marlene falava e sabia que ela tinha razão. Eles não sabiam como seria o amanhã.

Achando que ele estava hesitando de novo, Marlene soltou o rosto dele e sorriu envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço. Ela aproximou os lábios de sua orelha e começou a depositar beijos suaves ali.

– Ah, Sev... por favor... – ela sussurrou entre um beijo e outro, atacando-lhe agora o lóbulo da orelha.

Aquilo foi suficiente para que a excitação o tomasse de assalto novamente e fizesse com que todos os argumentos que Severus tinha em mente se dissipassem. Ele a encarou sério antes de responder.

– Se é isso o que você quer, vamos fazer como você quiser – ele concordou, por fim.

E Marlene sorriu feliz, vitoriosa com a resposta dele.

– Então vem comigo – ela disse e ficou em pé, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Severus então se levantou tomando a mão de Marlene entre a sua para seguirem juntos até a entrada que levava aos dormitórios, tendo uma ligeira impressão de ter visto a estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw sorrir.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Falando francamente, adoro o poder de convencimento que a Lene tem nesse cap! RSRSRS

**2.** Bom, e eu nem ia falar isso, pois tem alguém aqui que é orgulhosíssima RSRSR, mas enfim, dia **14/08** é **aniversário** **da Nina**! Será que a minha irmã caçula não merece um **presentão** por parte dos leitores? Que tal um montão de **reviews**? Eu tenho certeza que ela – e eu também! – vai adorar!

*Tatiana pisca os olhinhos pidões e faz sorriso Colgate*

**3.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**BCM: **_Oi BCM! Obrigado! Era pra ser só um cap, na verdade! RRSR. Mas como nós amamos Sev/Lene, além desse cap aqui, ainda haverá o NC e o epílogo! RSRSR. Obrigado pelos elogios, e quanto ao "abandono", essa fase do ano é difícil, muita coisa pra resolver e a gente fica assim, sem tempo para as fics. Mas a tendência é melhorar agora! RSRS Bjus!

_**Gisele Weasley Potter:**_ Oi Gisele! Eu juro que ainda vou descobrir como você, alguém que ama tanto Sirius/Lene, pode gostar tanto assim das nossas fics Sev/Lene! E bom... aquilo foi um elogio, certo? Quero dizer, eu prefiro achar que foi... RSRSRS Bjus!

**4.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes resumo no início do cap? Então, por favor, **respeitem**!

**5. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**6.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Quer fazer duas ficwritters felizes?

**ENTÃO CLICA NO BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_

**E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	3. Good Night

**Título:** Bad Day, Good Night

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC) neste capítulo.

**Quando: **Quinto Ano, NOMs (1976) – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR.

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR, mas a fanfic **Bad Day, Good Night**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos: **Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 2**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Coraline D. Snape, Gisele Weasley Potter, Olg'Austen, Emily Farias, Menina Maru, Eris, Fernando e Ana Beatriz Scalercio.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Uma boa noite..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRÊS –

**GOOD NIGHT**

Eles adentraram o corredor sorrateiramente e quando Marlene chegou ao quarto de Mike, já podia sentir o coração batendo na garganta devido às emoções que experimentava naquele momento.

– É aqui – Marlene disse, e com um movimento de varinha ela abriu a porta, deixando acesas apenas as luzes mais tênues enquanto eles entravam.

Severus nem teve como observar a sua volta, pois num ímpeto, Marlene se agarrara ao seu pescoço, colando seus lábios nos dele, beijando-o com mais urgência ainda. Ela o surpreendeu fechando a porta com um chute e em seguida ele sentia as mãos pequenas dela arrancando a sua capa, jogando-a em algum canto daquele quarto. Ele fez o mesmo com a capa dela e só percebeu que tinham encontrado a cama quando sentiu a beirada do colchão atrás de seus joelhos.

Marlene o empurrou sobre o colchão, indo junto por cima de Severus. Ela não tinha muita idéia do que fazer, já que estava agindo mais por instinto, visto o modo sôfrego como ela atacava os lábios dele exigindo mais do seu beijo. Quando eles se afastaram parcialmente para recuperar o fôlego, ela ergueu o rosto e ficou com um olhar distante, como se tivesse se lembrado de alguma coisa.

– Me espera só um minuto? – ela pediu, ofegando, e diante do olhar inquisidor dele, ela explicou: – Sabe, eu preciso ir ao meu quarto e ter certeza que a Emme está dormindo mesmo...

Severus percebeu que era uma desculpa, mas não ia questionar e permaneceu deitado enquanto Marlene se afastava e se levantava. Antes de sair, ela se virou para ele e acrescentou divertida:

– Você ainda tem tempo pra desistir... – ela brincou, advertindo em seguida: – Mas se você sair daqui, pode me esquecer...

– Não vou sair – ele garantiu, erguendo o rosto a tempo de vê-la encostar a porta.

Severus virou a cabeça no travesseiro, observando melhor o quarto do McKinnon mais velho e não gostou do que viu. Para um momento como aquele, ele e Marlene mereciam algo melhor. Com um movimento de varinha, foi o que ele fez.

Alguns minutos depois, quando Marlene retornou ao quarto, se surpreendeu completamente. Aquele era mesmo o quarto de seu irmão? Nem parecia.

O quarto estava incrivelmente sedutor, as cortinas outrora azul-marinho, agora eram azul royal com detalhes em prata; a cama estava coberta por uma enorme colcha azul e prata que combinava perfeitamente com as cortinas. Mas ela se surpreendeu foi com as velas azuis e brancas espalhadas casualmente pelo quarto. Havia também muitas rosas azuis, e o aroma delas que emanava pelo ambiente aumentava ainda mais o clima de sedução. Ela não podia querer um lugar mais perfeito.

Vendo que Marlene estava admirada, Severus andou até ela, abraçando-a pelas costas.

– Gostou? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

– Muito, é muito perfeito. Eu nem sei o que dizer – ela respondeu emocionada.

Severus então puxou o rosto dela para si; num movimento rápido, Marlene voltou a abraçá-lo e ele a beijou com vontade, sua língua explorando cada pedaço daquela boca pequena. Ele sentiu que os lábios dela tinham um gosto refrescante, o gosto de uma poção, só não conseguia lembrar qual seria. Ao final do beijo, ele teve que perguntar.

– Hm... isso é alguma poção afrodisíaca?

– Não – respondeu Marlene, entre seus lábios. – É uma poção que a minha mãe mandou – e não precisou dizer mais nada para que ele entendesse que se tratava de uma poção anticoncepcional.

Ele tornou a beijá-la, e agora era a vez dele a conduzir até a cama. Puxando Marlene para seu colo, Severus manteve uma das mãos bem firme em sua cintura, prendendo-a junto a si, enquanto a outra mão soltava parte do cabelo dela que ainda estava preso. Ele ainda ficou acariciando os fios castanhos por um tempo, sentindo o quão sedosos eram. Feito isso, ele a encarou de um modo tão intenso que ela teve que respirar fundo antes de voltar a falar.

– Sev... – ela começou. – Eu _preciso_ te pedir uma coisa.

– Peça – ele respondeu encorajando-a, curvando os lábios no que parecia ser um meio sorriso.

– Seja _bom_ comigo... – ela disse, meio temerosa, meio incerta.

– _Bom_? – Severus indagou, sem entender a conotação.

Marlene suspirou, fechando os olhos.

– Bom – ela repetiu. – Eu nunca fiz isso antes e... Eu quero que você seja _bom_ comigo...

– Você é... _virgem_? – ele perguntou, sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa, e também felicidade diante daquela revelação.

Marlene, porém, não percebeu o real motivo da surpresa dele.

– É _difícil_ de acreditar, não é? – ela deu um riso nervoso. – Principalmente conhecendo aquela pessoa que foi meu namorado...

Severus a impediu de continuar.

– Shh... – ele pediu, colocando o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios. – É _óbvio_ que eu acredito – e ela voltou a sorrir feliz.

Realmente, era um tanto difícil para Severus imaginar que Marlene ainda era virgem, principalmente por ela ter namorado Black. Mas se _ela_ estava dizendo, ele não tinha porque duvidar. E agora, mais do que nunca, Severus se via na obrigação de fazer com que tudo fosse ainda mais perfeito e especial para Marlene.

Severus beijou todo o rosto de Marlene: as bochechas dela, os lábios, o nariz, a testa e até as pálpebras. Ele foi descendo devagar pelo pescoço dela, enquanto a sentava na cama. Ele simplesmente deixou-se levar por ela: sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, ela puxou o rosto dele e o beijou com toda a voracidade, toda a urgência e toda a sensualidade que existia dentro de si.

Marlene sentia as mãos dele percorrendo suas costas, desde a nuca até a base da coluna. As mãos dela, por sua vez, apertavam-lhe a nuca, puxavam seus cabelos, ou também corriam pelas costas de Severus. Ela tirou-lhe o suéter lentamente e o livrou da gravata listrada de verde e prata enquanto o beijava com toda a ousadia que podia; ainda com os lábios colados, ela puxou a camisa dele para fora da calça e começou a desabotoá-la. E toda vez que seus dedos trêmulos tocavam a pele dele, ela o via tremer de prazer. Foi uma questão de segundos até que a camisa dele estivesse jogada em algum lugar do quarto.

Severus tirou as mãos que estavam nas costas dela, trazendo-as para frente até a sua cintura, alcançando assim a barra do suéter que Marlene vestia. Ele tirou-lhe o suéter por cima de sua cabeça e depois voltou com suas mãos para cima, livrando-a da gravata. Feito isso, ele começou a desabotoar a camisa dela, tão macia quanto a pele que ia sendo revelada conforme os botões eram abertos. Quando finalmente a camisa dela saiu de seu corpo, ele lhe lançou um olhar de desejo, que fora acentuado no momento em que ele viu o sutiã de renda branca que ela usava. E Severus não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de abaixar a cabeça e beijar-lhe o colo, sugando a pele quente de Marlene. Ela sentia calafrios enquanto os lábios dele se moviam em sua pele. Ele sufocou um gemido diante da expressão dela, e ela sorriu para logo em seguida beijá-lo, ao passo que sentia os dedos dele acariciando suas costas, deixando um rastro de fogo em sua pele.

Marlene então começou a explorar o pescoço dele, ora sugando, ora beijando, ou ainda, mordendo. Os dedos longos de Severus brincavam com as alças de seu sutiã, mexendo em toda a sua extensão lentamente. Decidido a não prolongar mais a ansiedade dela, ele levou os dedos até o fecho do sutiã, abrindo-o com delicadeza. Marlene sentiu a renda ceder sobre seus seios, mas ele começou a retirá-lo lentamente com suas mãos suaves e quando a livrou daquela peça, Severus encarou pela primeira vez os seios dela, os olhos negros brilhando de desejo. Logo, os dedos dele foram para seu colo; ele começou a fazer carícias lentas ali e assim que lhe tocou o mamilo enrijecido, foi o suficiente para fazê-la estremecer de prazer.

Severus sentiu a onda de prazer que a tomava, e logo sua mão direita apertou-lhe o seio esquerdo enquanto ele começava a beijar toda a base de seu pescoço. Ele massageava os seios de Marlene com suavidade, deixando-a mais extasiada a cada segundo. Com uma agilidade incomparável, ele colocou o braço esquerdo em volta de sua cintura e a deitou na cama. Depois ele fez o mesmo, ficando por cima dela, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Apesar de os olhos dele continuarem cheios de desejo, Marlene notou uma certa preocupação também e o encarou confusa. Severus retribuiu o olhar dela com uma pergunta muda. Ela sorriu, convidando-o para que ele prosseguisse e então ele o fez.

Marlene deixou escapar um gemido abafado quando sentiu os lábios de Severus nos seus seios, e sua língua quente fazendo caminhos que ela ainda não conhecia. A cada movimento, cada toque e cada beijo, ela revirava os olhos de prazer, sentindo como se a pele estivesse queimando, desejando sempre _mais_.

Depois de um longo tempo se dedicando somente aos seios dela, Severus passou a descer seus beijos pelo ventre liso e sedoso, circulando o umbigo delicado com a língua. Marlene sentiu um tremor que em nada lembrava cócegas se instalar ali, e se contorceu num arrepio de prazer. Ele continuou trilhando um caminho de beijos pelo corpo dela, passando de novo pelos seios, pelo pescoço, até alcançar sua boca. Ele tomou-lhe novamente os lábios sem pedir permissão, sendo altamente correspondido; suas línguas travavam uma batalha árdua, onde ambos sairiam vencedores. Aproveitando que Severus estava mergulhado no beijo, Marlene virou-se para o lado, invertendo as posições e ficando por cima dele agora.

Severus então desceu as mãos pelo corpo de Marlene, passeando as mãos pela sua cintura e parando no encontro da pele dela com o fecho da saia. Antes de começar a descê-la, ele ergueu o corpo levantando-a junto, e dedicou-se a depositar pequenos beijos em cada parte dos quadris dela que ia sendo revelado devagar, conforme ele lhe retirava a saia. Quando ele terminou de retirá-la, jogando o tecido longe, suspendeu a respiração ao voltar seu olhar para baixo: a calcinha dela era branca e pequena.

A visão de Marlene só de calcinha na sua frente, tremendo de desejo quase o fez perder a razão. Faltou muito pouco para que um instinto primitivo tomasse o controle de Severus, diante de um desejo tão avassalador. Mas ele respirou fundo e obrigou-se a pensar com calma. Não era uma garota qualquer, era Marlene, era a primeira vez dela e tudo o que ele fez foi tremer junto com ela, enquanto ia tocando suavemente suas coxas, massageando-as na parte interna.

Marlene percebeu que o olhar dele era um misto de desejo e ternura e, lhe dirigindo um último olhar inocente, ela o deitou na cama novamente e começou a explorar o lóbulo da sua orelha, seu pescoço, ora só com a ponta da língua para provocá-lo, ora depositando beijos molhados em toda sua extensão, gesto esse que fez Severus tremer de excitação. Depois de um tempo extremamente longo, cansada de somente brincar com o pescoço e a orelha, ela começou a descer seus lábios pelo corpo dele, depositando beijos cálidos por todo o seu tórax até encontrar uma nova barreira: sua calça.

Ela levantou os olhos para o rosto dele, a tempo de vê-lo com os olhos fechados, como se ainda estivesse apreciando o toque daqueles lábios macios em seu corpo. Sorrindo, Marlene levou as mãos até o fecho de sua calça e o abriu lentamente, sentindo Severus arfar por conta daquele toque. Logo, ela deslizou o zíper para baixo; ele mesmo ajudou-a a retirar a calça. Enquanto o livrava daquela peça, ela pôde vislumbrar rapidamente a sua boxer negra e seu membro totalmente rígido e não evitou correr seus dedos suavemente por suas coxas, também as apertando na parte interna. Com esse toque, Marlene percebeu que a respiração de Severus havia falhado devido à sua excitação crescente.

Marlene voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios, e se aproveitando desse momento de distração dela, Severus inverteu agilmente as posições, ficando sobre ela outra vez. Ele depositou um beijo terno e sôfrego em seus lábios e depois trilhou outros por todo o corpo dela até encontrar o cós de sua calcinha. Severus sentiu um desejo e uma urgência tão fortes que quase o deixou tonto; o cheiro dela era tão mais doce ali do que em qualquer outra parte do seu corpo. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, e com seus dedos suaves, segurou as laterais de sua calcinha e começou a descê-la lentamente, apreciando cada detalhe que era revelado por ela. Quando finalmente a calcinha dela jazia no chão fazendo companhia às outras vestes que ali se encontravam, ele encarou pela primeira vez todo o seu corpo nu.

Severus sorriu vendo como ela era maravilhosa. Marlene era perfeita, e seu corpo era de tirar o fôlego. Definitivamente, era a visão mais linda que já tivera na vida.

Marlene sorriu diante daquele olhar indecifrável de Severus, ela podia ver tudo ali: era uma mistura de sensações como desejo, paixão, amor, excitação, admiração e mais algumas que ela não conseguia identificar.

Sem interromper o olhar, Severus voltou-se a Marlene novamente e a beijou com todo o carinho e urgência possíveis. As mãos dela já se encontravam aferradas aos cabelos dele, os puxando deliberadamente, e um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios ao sentir os dedos dele em sua feminilidade. Ele a acariciava calmamente, deixando aquele local ainda mais úmido e pulsante.

Assim que terminou de trabalhar em sua feminilidade, Severus direcionou seus beijos por todo o corpo de Marlene até finalmente chegar aos seus lábios. Ela retribuiu o beijo dele com toda intensidade que podia, e quando ele estava distraído aproveitando o beijo, outra vez ela inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dele.

A exemplo de Severus, Marlene também começou a distribuir beijos molhados em todo o seu corpo e a cada toque de seus lábios, ele arfava e tremia de prazer. Ao encontrar o cós da boxer dele, ela foi tirando aquela peça sem pedir permissão. Feito isso, ela não resistiu à tentação de beijar e morder delicadamente as coxas dele e quando ela o fez, ele gemeu de prazer. Ela sorriu contra a pele dele e finalmente ergueu os olhos para encarar aquele membro enrijecido. Serenamente, Marlene o tomou entre as mãos, masturbando-o lentamente enquanto lançava um olhar de esguelha para Severus, que estava com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, gemendo silenciosamente.

Entendendo que ele não aguentava mais apenas o toque das suas mãos, Marlene trilhou mais um caminho de beijos até os lábios de Severus. Quando chegou até eles, ele a beijou com todo o amor e respeito que se podiam colocar naquele ato, suas línguas se completando de uma forma única.

– Sev... – ela gemeu entre seus lábios. – Eu preciso de você... agora...

O olhar profundo e necessitado que Marlene lhe dirigiu foi suficiente para que Severus invertesse as posições, se posicionando melhor entre as pernas dela. Ele também não aguentava mais esperar, sua ereção doía de tanto desejo, mas ele não queria pensar nele mesmo agora.

Severus voltou seu olhar para Marlene e ela lhe sorriu, incentivando-o a prosseguir. E então ele o fez: avançou devagar e começou a penetrá-la lentamente. Mesmo com dificuldade, ele permaneceu imóvel, dando-lhe o tempo necessário para que ela se sentisse confortável com ele.

Todo aquele cuidado e delicadeza fizeram Marlene sorrir. Depois que a sua respiração se acalmou e ela sentiu que seu corpo precisava de mais, ela prendeu a mão direita entre os fios negros e arqueou as costas. Ela levantou o rosto e beijou Severus com vigor, mostrando com seu olhar que ela estava pronta e queria mais dele, muito mais. Quando finalmente enfiou-se por completo dentro dela, ele encarou os olhos castanhos com intensidade e então começou a se movimentar lentamente.

Logo, Severus e Marlene não suportavam mais aquele ritmo lento, precisavam de alívio. Um momento depois eles já não tinham mais controle sobre seus corpos, seus quadris passaram a se mover cada vez mais rápido, fazendo com que o contato entre eles fosse cada vez maior e mais íntimo, chegando a um ritmo alucinante.

Os gemidos de Marlene eram altos de tanto desejo, de querer cada vez mais. Não demorou até que ela sentisse a respiração entrecortada, a pulsação e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados como se fosse morrer, tanto quanto os de Severus. O suor brotava em seus corpos e ela sentia todos os músculos do seu corpo se contraindo. De repente, tudo era um turbilhão colorido; um arrepio inexplicável de prazer a consumiu e uma sensação de entrega dominou seu corpo. Numa explosão de sensações, ele também chegou ao seu ápice, despejando-se dentro dela enquanto eles gemiam o nome um do outro incansavelmente.

Severus não saiu de dentro dela de imediato; apoiou seu corpo sobre o de Marlene, fazendo com que sua pele quente tocasse a dela e então a beijou apaixonadamente. Ele se afastou brevemente de seus lábios para encará-la com intensidade, acariciou o rosto dela por alguns segundos e teve certeza que, apesar do inferno vivido durante o dia, agora eles estavam no mesmo paraíso.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Bom, aqui está a continuação, esperamos sinceramente que gostem! E nós ainda temos uma surpresinha para o final! RSRSRSR

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Eris**__**: **_Oi! Obrigado, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Quanto às reviews, agradecemos imensamente! Sabe, isso anima as autoras, e nem precisa falar muito não se não quiser, até um "oi" será bem-vindo, ok? Bjus!

_**Gisele Weasley Potter:**_ Oi Gisele! Ah... Agora eu entendi... RSRSR Mas eu fico feliz do mesmo jeito, viu? RSRS Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes resumo no início do cap? Então, por favor, **respeitem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só quero deixar o meu BJãO de agradecimento pra leitora que lembrou do meu níver: **Ana Beatriz Scalercio**

E esse cap tá digno de reviews não tá? HAHAHA

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	4. Bad Day, Good Night

**Título:** Bad Day, Good Night

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Quinto Ano, NOMs (1976) – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR.

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR, mas a fanfic **Bad Day, Good Night**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos: **Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 3**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Menina Maru, Coraline D. Snape, Gisele Weasley Potter, Olg'Austen e Ana Beatriz Scalercio.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Se o dia foi ruim, a noite não precisa ser..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO QUATRO –

**BAD DAY, GOOD NIGHT**

Severus beijou Marlene novamente, e então finalmente ele saiu de dentro dela. Ele a puxou para si num abraço protetor, fazendo-a deitar-se em seu peito. Ela sorriu enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam por suas costas nuas e depois se enlaçavam em sua cintura, prendendo-a junto de seu corpo.

E Marlene sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, conforme lhe atingia a sensação de tudo que tinham experimentando e compartilhado até ali. Ela estava tão feliz, mais feliz do que nunca e chegou a sentir soluços secos se formarem em sua garganta.

– Eu não estou chorando... – ela tentou explicar, mas sua voz saiu baixa. – Quero dizer... Não é bem um choro... É de felicidade...

Ela gaguejou e não conseguiu mais falar, apenas ouviu a voz de Severus bem próxima de seu ouvido.

– Eu sei – ele disse num sussurro e numa reação involuntária ela sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar.

Marlene sorriu e soluçou ao mesmo tempo, enquanto tentava se acalmar. Severus a abraçou com força, até que ela relaxasse, sentindo aquela atmosfera deliciosa de amor e prazer entre eles. E intimamente lamentava que não pudessem ficar assim para sempre.

Estando mais calma, Marlene se ergueu, levantando os olhos para Severus e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele reparou que os olhos castanhos dela não tinham mais lágrimas; agora estavam curiosos e presos nele.

– O que foi? – ele não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

– Eu estou curiosa, morrendo de vontade de te perguntar uma coisa – admitiu Marlene –, mas ao mesmo tempo, estou morrendo de vergonha...

– Depois do que houve aqui – Severus disse, afastando-lhe os fios castanhos de seu rosto –, você tem o direito de me perguntar o que quiser.

– Tá bom... – ela suspirou sem jeito e mordeu os lábios outra vez. – Eu queria que você me contasse... como foi a sua primeira vez...

Se ela não tivesse perguntado, provavelmente Severus nunca diria. Aquilo era uma verdade profunda nele, impossível de negar, mas ainda assim, ele sentiu que devia a Marlene uma confissão em voz alta. Ele respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

– Foi um dia ruim, muito ruim... – ele disse, e ela ouvia atenta cada palavra. – E quando eu pensei que tudo estava perdido, que a noite também seria, _ela_ apareceu e mudou tudo... Disse que me amava e me proporcionou uma boa noite, a melhor noite da minha vida...

A surpresa passou rapidamente pelo rosto de Marlene.

– Ah... _"A melhor noite da sua vida..."_ – ela repetiu com desdém, e ficou séria de repente. – Você _não devia_ ter me dito isso! Agora eu não vou descansar enquanto não descobrir quem é essa safada ordinária!

– Ela não é ordinária – ele disse calmamente, o que a fez se irritar mais ainda.

– Então você a defende, é? – ela perguntou, e estava realmente nervosa. – Mais um motivo pra mandar um _Crucio_ no meio da cara dessa _fulana_ assim que eu a encontrar!

Severus emitiu um riso baixo, que não passou despercebido à fúria de Marlene.

– _Você está rindo_? – ela indagou brava. – Vai, me diz logo quem é, antes que eu perca a minha paciência com você também! – e lhe apontou o dedo em riste.

Ele a encarou sério, como se fosse fazer uma grande revelação.

– Bem – começou ele –, devo lhe dizer então que a melhor noite da minha vida foi _hoje_ e que a pessoa maravilhosa que a proporcionou se encontra na minha frente, mais precisamente me apontando um dedo em riste...

Marlene piscou repetidamente, como se não acreditasse.

– O quê? – ela tentou perguntar, atropelando-se nas palavras. – Sev... Não! _Não..._ Como assim?

– _Assim_, Lene – ele disse com tranquilidade. – Antes de você, ninguém.

Ao ouvir aquilo e compreender que, da mesma forma que Severus era único para ela, ela também era única para ele, Marlene levantou o rosto para ele e sorriu, o maior sorriso que ela era capaz de mostrar. Ela ergueu o corpo de leve até que pudesse alcançar seu rosto e lhe distribuiu beijos suaves, nos lábios e em todo o rosto dele. Sua felicidade era tanta que chegava a ser difícil pensar em alguma coisa para falar, mas ela adquiriu um tom divertido para poder dizer:

– Bom, agora que eu sei que lhe proporcionei a primeira, quero ser responsável pela segunda, pela terceira, pela quarta, pela quinta – Marlene disse, pontuando cada palavra com um beijo leve –, e hum... até a milésima!

– Apenas isso? Eu esperava mais de você... – Severus respondeu em tom jocoso e ela riu alto.

Marlene então o beijou de novo, agora um beijo mais profundo e necessitado do que os anteriores. Eles continuaram se beijando, ambos percebendo como o clima ia mudando novamente para a mesma explosão de luxúria de antes. Ela se reposicionou em cima de Severus, não apenas deitada sobre ele agora, mas apoiada nele enquanto suas pernas passaram ao seu redor, os joelhos no colchão ao lado dos quadris dele e levantou um pouco as costas. Eles ainda se beijavam com fervor, enquanto ela usava as mãos para sentir cada músculo rijo do peito dele com suavidade.

Marlene sentiu as mãos dele em volta de seu corpo, lhe acariciando de uma forma muito gentil, e o membro de Severus pulsando contra sua coxa. E ela o queria de novo, queria Severus dentro dela, queria sentir todas aquelas explosões de novo, aquele sentimento de estar voando enquanto, na verdade, estava presa junto dele.

Ela parou de beijá-lo e encarou os olhos negros dele, querendo dizer tudo isso. Ela queria dizer a Severus que estava se sentindo pegar fogo, um fogo delicioso que não machucava, mas ardia e a fazia ofegar. Marlene queria mostrar que ela queria ter o controle dessa vez – como ele teve na sua primeira vez –, que ela queria determinar o ritmo, que ela queria fazê-lo gritar de novo.

Mas ela não teve que pronunciar nem uma palavra. Era como se Severus pudesse ler os seus pensamentos, todas as suas vontades, e tudo mais que ela pudesse pensar em sentir, apenas olhando em seus olhos.

Eles se encararam por menos de um segundo e Severus apenas deu um meio sorriso para Marlene. Ele se ergueu e a envolveu completamente entre os braços e então se reclinou para trás, segurando-a pela nuca, fazendo-a se acomodar em seu colo, ajudando-a e firmando as mãos em sua cintura. Ela sorriu de volta para Severus, um sorriso malicioso e travesso que ele adorou, e desceu a sua mão com pressa para agarrar seu membro e guiá-lo até dentro dela.

Agora Marlene não tinha mais reservas, não tinha mais medo. Não que tivesse medo antes, mas agora ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e o quão bem ia se sentir por aquele ato maravilhoso. E o mais importante, ela sabia muito bem como era incrível sentir aquela parte específica do corpo de Severus pulsando dentro dela.

Marlene sorriu mais ao sentir as mãos de Severus se apertarem contra sua pele e o membro dele pulsar dolorosamente dentro de si. Ela o viu revirar os olhos, seus lábios tremendo, enquanto as mãos dele forçavam os quadris dela, instigando-lhe a cavalgá-lo em meio a carícias e beijos. Os lábios e mãos dele percorriam lascivamente o corpo que se arqueava e se movia sensualmente sobre si num ritmo frenético e agitado; o desespero dela por mais era o que determinava a velocidade deles.

A luxúria os levava cada vez mais longe da consciência, ambos perdidos um no outro. Num ímpeto, Marlene não conseguiu evitar e abaixou o rosto para Severus e o beijou, enquanto sentia os dedos longos dele percorrendo com suavidade os seus seios que tremeluziam sob a meia-luz. Tão logo, os lábios dele também se juntaram àquela doce tortura e um longo gemido escapou dos lábios dela, fazendo-a arquear o corpo ainda mais, agarrando-se aos seus cabelos.

Eles gemiam palavras desconexas e Marlene tentava se manter consciente a cada segundo de prazer que Severus lhe proporcionava, mas de novo, aquela explosão de sensações começou a lhe dominar. Sua respiração estava acelerada, todos os músculos de seu corpo se contraíam juntos e uma onda quente de prazer começou a emanar do seu ventre, se expandindo pelo resto de seu corpo com violência. Outras ondas se seguiram, cada vez mais fortes e intensas do que a primeira, e Marlene viu a sua consciência sumir enquanto gritava o nome dele. Ela não podia sentir mais nada além de prazer e saiu de si por uns instantes, extasiada, no mesmo instante que Severus chegou ao limite do seu prazer derramando-se dentro dela num gemido rouco. Ele ainda sentia o corpo todo vibrar e então seus lábios mais uma vez encontraram os dela num beijo sôfrego.

Ela sorriu quando Severus a puxou para si fazendo-a descansar sobre o seu peito e repousou um beijo suave sobre seus cabelos. As mãos dele lhe acariciaram as costas numa carícia singela e delicada. Marlene aproximou mais o rosto do dele e eles trocaram mais um beijo cheio de carinho e cumplicidade, que logo se transformou num beijo apaixonado. Ao final do beijo, Severus afastou seus lábios dos de Marlene e a fitou com intensidade.

O silêncio pairava entre eles, mas os pensamentos eram os mesmos. Ambos estavam extasiados com a felicidade existente e se perguntavam se haveria alguém mais abençoado do que eles naquele momento. Mesmo sem conversar eles concordavam que não, não havia como ser mais feliz do que aquilo que experimentavam agora.

Os minutos passaram lentamente, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos felizes.

_"... Talvez existam outros dias ruins, mas tendo um ao outro, as noites sempre serão boas..."_

**FIM**

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI e NINA –

Oi pessoal! Bom, aqui está o **último capítulo**! Esperamos sinceramente que gostem dele, tanto quanto nós gostamos de escrever! E bem, talvez tenha ficado diferente do que todo mundo imaginou (os dois virgens! RSRSRSRS) como o meu (Tati) próprio noivo ficou "surpreso", mas é o seguinte: nessa fic Sev e Lene têm 16 anos, e eu particularmente gostei mais assim, espero que vocês também gostem.

O que eu tenho a dizer, mais uma vez, e falando também pela minha irmã, é o seguinte: nós ficamos sempre muito lisonjeadas com fato de muitas pessoas não conhecerem o shipper e mesmo assim terem nos dado esse voto de confiança e o aceitarem tão bem, aceitarem a fic tão bem.

Por isso, eu agradeço primeiramente a **Dany Fabra,** que betou a fic inteira, e claro, a **todos** que acompanharam essa história desde o início! Obrigado a **todos vocês **que leram, que gostaram, que comentaram (ou não), que **alertaram**, que **favoritaram**!

**Muito obrigado mesmo!**

Bem, acho que já fiz o momento de **agradecimentos** lá em cima, mas nosso **último pedido** enquanto autoras de BD,GN é que vocês** comentem o último capítulo**! E claro, nós ficaríamos ainda mais felizes se o pessoal que tem a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos – **os que nunca ou raramente comentaram – também nos deixassem esse feedback!

Beijos a todos os que leram e** milhões de agradecimentos** a todos que vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**!

E bem, como poderia me esquecer? Nos vemos em **"Muito Bem Acompanhada",** **"If Only" e "The Heart Never Lies"**! Mas por favor, dêem uma olhada nas nossas outras fics também!

**OBRIGADO A TODOS E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**

\6X6/

Tatiana & Karina


End file.
